Help me!
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Mikhail's family is killed and is put in slavery. Will someone save him from his master or is it to late to be saved. Sasuke x oc, yaoi, lemon in future ch.
1. Chapter 1

No ownership to Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm the youngest son to the last head of the Kenoshan clan. The only problem is that my father abuses me but I have salvation of being saved by my brothers. That was till our village was attacked by slave traders who killed my family and took me while they killed them. I was only five at the time so I still loved my father since he did raise me with only my brothers help. It has been eleven years since then so I've been kept in a cage for that long till I came of age but I did miss my family.

That was till they dragged me out of my cage to a fitting room where a women put me in a white kimono that reached my mid-thigh. My hair reaches the same length so they brush it back and braid it to keep it out of my face but some still fall there. A man then come to get me since they cleaned me before putting the clothes on me and doing my hair. The man leads me to a dark room but they shackle my wrist's and ankle's together before forcing me to kneel on the floor. A spot light then turned on and an auctioner started listing thing about me saying "Tonight we have a special treat. This little is a male from the acient Kenoshan clan as well as pure as a virgin which he is."

The men grab my calfs then lift them up showing off my nether regions for all to see making me blush. I try to swat their hands away but another man grabs the chain between my wrist forcing them back making me whimper in pain. The man continues with "As you can see he is a right beauty along with white skin but pink nipples too and pink hole. We will start the price at 10,000."

The man keeps rising it till it gets to 60,000,000,000 dollars then the men take me over to the man who bought. The man sighnes some papers then drags me out of the place to a carrige that was waiting for him.

* * *

r&r


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been four years filled with pain and injections of weird things into me since my master is a scientist. He even keeps me locked up in his basement where he keeps me chained to the wall which connect to shackles on my wrists and an iron collar. He so far has turned me into a hybrid between human and dog or wolf which ever since that is what he wants. I wait in my cage everyday hoping for someone to save me from here but my hop is shot each time master comes to visit. At those times I try to curl into a ball but he grabs my arm and injects me after pulling the sleeve down a bit.

He always keeps me in a dress that reaches my mid-thigh like my hair but that is only cause it is a shirt that is to big. The good thing's about it is that it has long sleeves and is in my favorite color which is white as well as comfortable. That was till today when he came down to me and gave me new clothes which is a white, long sleeved dress that goes to my mid-thigh. It is still a little big so the neck is wide enough that is falls off my shoulder but it is comfortable. Once in it he takes me up the stairs and out the door then to I guess the main hall that is filled with other men.

He talks to them saying "This is my little science experiment as well as being my little slave. If you all would like you can touch him since he can't or tell you no since I took his ability to speak by removing his voice box. All he can do with what is left of it is whimper, moan, scream, or any other noise but no words."

With that the men start to touch my body I swat at them but master glares at me and grabs my right arm. He grips tight enough to make me yelp in pain so I just stand there and let them touch me till one goes near my groin. I jump then grab at master's arm since he let my arm so he turns to see then smacks the hands away. He tells the man "He is still a virgin and I want him to stay that way a little longer since I might sell him. Actually that is why I called a noble here since I think he might like to take him since I;m done with him."

At that time two men enter the room both with black hair and eyes but one has long hair and is taller. The men leave the room to do something else or leave I don't know much less care especially for the one that went toward my groin. The shorter noble walks over to me as the taller talks to master that is that the shorter walked around me. He then tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what is your name?"

I gesture to his hand so he lets me see it so I write with my finger saying:

_My name is Mikhail Williams and it is nice to meet you since you might be my new master and seem nicer._

He smiles at me then looks to the other man and tells him "Brother I will take him since he is different."

With the other man hands master a box that is filled with money as my new master leads me outside.

* * *

r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**No own Naruto.**

* * *

Outside he leads me to a carriage that takes us to his home but once he has lead me to his room things change. The first thing he did was push me onto the bed then took a thing of rope that he used to bind my wrists. At that time I started to panic so when he got up to get something I ran to the door and banged on it. At that time I could hear my heart pounding till Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a wall. I noticed a ring on the wall and another thing of rope in his hand so I try to get away till I'm shoved into the wall.

I feel dizzy as he ties my bindings to the ring then tears the dress so that my dress is half torn. I panic again till a sharp pain comes from my back so I look back to see a whip in his hand as he raises it for another hit. I scream in pain as he asks me "This is for trying to run. Now will you be a good slave and do as I say?"

I nod my head as he hits me for the tenth time so he lets me go and takes care of my wounds. He then lets my wrists go and helps me to the bed and changes my clothes to an actual night dress for girls. With that we go to bed with me trembling in fear till he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. The next morning I wake to find Sasuke gone so I try to see if the door is unlocked but only find it is. I then go to what looks to be a balcony where I sit and watch the days go by as well as play with the birds.

That was till the afternoon when master returned while I'm still out on the balcony since he snuck up on me. He asks me "What are you doing out here, Mikhail?"

I tell him "I haven't seen the sky in so long or breathed the fresh air or listened to nature in so long. Did I do something wrong by coming out here, master?"

He tells me "No you didn't Mikhail I just wanted to know what you were doing also I'm trying to find someway to turn you back."

I look at him in shock then blush as he strokes my cheek calming me so I ask him "Do you promise that you will? Promise me that you will find a way to make me human again please, master?"

He tells me "I promise you that I will try anything to turn you back to who you were before he got to you."

With that he kiss me making me feel funny so I touch at my head to find the ears are gone. I look up at him blushing since I think I know of a way to change me back which is for us to do like animals and mate. I blush a cherry red now at the thought of it till he whispers in my ear "I think you love me more than you think. Lets go change you back to being a normal human but this time you will be my mate."

With that he picks me up and takes me to his bed where he disrobes me then takes me as his own. The next day I wake next to him as a normal human which makes me happy but sad at the same time. From then on I stay at Sasuke's side no matter what even after he weds another or she beats me Sasuke is still there for me.

The end

* * *

**r&r**


End file.
